


Officer Nikiforov Reporting for Booty

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Katsuki Yuuri, Awkward Tension, Bad Dirty Talk, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort Food, Condoms, Cute, Diners, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Falling In Love, Fast Food, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love at First Sight, Lube, M/M, Marathon Sex, Meet-Cute, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Victor Nikiforov, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Silly, Smut, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Switching, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Yuuri has always had a problem with running his mouth. When he arrives at a crime scene and sees one glorious looking ass that belongs to an even hotter cop, what else is he supposed to do but say something? Luckily, Officer Nikiforov doesn't mind...





	Officer Nikiforov Reporting for Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah killed Amanda with this fic and title. RIP. You can find the full prompt [here](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/photos/a.1986388448116183/2150977288323964/).

Most days for Yuuri Katsuki were pretty normal. He woke up at 6am, had a shower, got dressed, walked to the coffee shop for work, and then came home. After that, the routine grew a little more vague, but usually, he'd cook some dinner, watch TV with a glass of wine, and go to bed. His life was simple but satisfying and that was just the way he liked it.

Until now.

As Yuuri walked down Main Street, his eyes were drawn to a cordoned off area where there were lots of flashing lights and uniformed officers. It was unusual in the small town of Greenville to see such a commotion and though it was only 6.30 in the morning, a crowd had started to gather around.

And Yuuri couldn't help it. In his mundane life, not much happened. So, he pressed further ahead until he was nose to nose with tape and squinted to get a good look at what was going on. However, most of the interesting parts were covered by cars and an ambulance. Whatever was going on, Yuuri wasn't going to get a good look and it wasn't worth being late, so he resolved to turn away. At least, that was the plan until he spotted it. The most gorgeous sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

A hot blond in a tight-fitting cop uniform.

Straight away, Yuuri's lips drew together in an exhale of appreciation as he took in the officer’s round, firm ass and dragged his eyes up and down the rest of his body. His forearms were exposed and showed lean muscles. When the officer turned to talk to his partner, Yuuri got a good look at his profile and _damn_. That jawline was to die for. His nose was perfect and straight and his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass. On top of all that, the man had the prettiest cerulean eyes Yuuri had ever seen.

 _Damn, I would tap that ass so bad,_ Yuuri thought to himself as he let his eyes wander over the other man's body far more lewdly than he should have. But hey, Yuuri had been single a long time and besides, he wasn't hurting anybody.

Yuuri didn't get to look too long, however, because the cop in question had turned and was laughing. He started walking toward Yuuri and the barista panicked. _Oh God, he's gonna be mad that I've come up to the barrier. He's gonna tell everyone to back away from the tape._

Yuuri's heart was pounding and he should have walked away before the cop got the chance to chastise him, but he couldn't help it. Yuuri longed to know what he looked like up close and if he had a beautiful voice to go alongside that sexy body. So, instead of leaving, Yuuri pulled one earbud out of his ears and watched with rapt attention.

“Well now,” a Russian-accented voice began with a low drawl. “That is quite the compliment, young man.”

Yuuri's eyebrows drew together and he stared at the officer with his mouth open like a fish. “Huh?” was all he managed to say.

The officer flashed him a dazzlingly brilliant smile before speaking again. “I heard you correctly, didn't I?” he asked. “You said you would ‘tap my ass so bad’. Unless you were talking about my partner?”

Yuuri's whole body flushed with heat and it felt like his heart had simultaneously stopped and started beating twice as fast at the same time. A bright tomato-red blush filled his cheeks and his glasses were sliding down his nose, but he couldn't bring himself to move his hand to push them back up. _I didn't say that out loud… Did I?_

“Um, I…”

“That's what I thought,” the officer surmised with a smug grin. “Anyway, here's my number. You can contact me if you want to see about tapping my ass for real, okay?” The officer passed him a white piece of card with black print on it.

‘OFFICER VICTOR NIKIFOROV’ it read followed by a number.

“Until then, please vacate the area unless you have any information regarding the crime scene, okay?” Victor winked at him and Yuuri's knees turned to jelly. He was certain that he would faint right then and there if the officer continued to look at him, but luckily, Victor spun on his heel and left, no doubt returning to his duties.

Yuuri walked to work in a daze. _What the fuck just happened?_

***

Being at work didn't help the young Japanese man’s nerves one bit. All he kept thinking about was the policeman's phone number that was burning a hole in his pocket. _Am I supposed to call him?_ Yuuri wondered absentmindedly. _Why would he be interested in me? I looked like crap this morning and I barely even said two words to him. Maybe it was a mistake? Or a joke?_

He couldn't stop winding himself up about it and in the end, it turned out Yuuri had no need to worry because he would be seeing Victor again much sooner than he thought. The officer walked through the door of the coffee shop a little before noon looking as handsome and muscular as he had done earlier that day. When he spotted him, Yuuri felt himself go completely still and stare. _Please don't drool, please don't drool,_ he repeated like a mantra.

Victor looked up and spotted a familiar face behind the counter and immediately it brought a smile to his face. He approached the counter with a cheeky smile. “Why hello there,” he said with a wink. “I forgot to get your name earlier. It’s only polite.” He leant forward on the counter and into Yuuri’s space.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he sputtered a little. “Y-Yuuri,” he stuttered. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the beautiful man in front of him who was so close now. Yuuri felt like he was in heaven… Or maybe it was hell?

“Cute name, suits you,” he said. “So, how about a latte and a date tonight?”

“A what?” Yuuri cried, the blush on his face burning him now. “A date? With me?”

He took pleasure in the other man’s reaction. “I thought it would be nice to get to know each other, you know, since I’m going to be screaming your name later.”

The coffee pot in Yuuri's hand fell to the floor with a loud crash as his grip released in shock. The sound distracted Yuuri and he knelt down to begin sweeping up the shards. “I… Uh… I need to, um, clean this up and then I'll bring you your latte. You can take a seat somewhere.”

Victor let out an astonished laugh and cringed slightly. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” he asked, leaning over the counter. “I’m just teasing you, I didn’t expect you to drop your coffee!”

“It's alright,” Yuuri replied as he regained his composure somewhat and stood. “I… I should expect nothing less after what I said to you this morning.” His cheeks flushed pink again. “I… I didn't mean to say that out loud, by the way.”

Victor grinned. “So do you often have those thoughts about law enforcement officers, or should I feel special? You certainly made my morning - a cute boy like you complimenting me like that.

“I… Uh… I don't usually have those thoughts no,” Yuuri admitted, looking down at his hands. “Y-you are beautiful.”

Victor flushed, his cheeks burning and for a moment he could do nothing but smile. “So does that mean I can take you out? What time do you finish? I’m off duty now.”

“I don't finish for another three hours,” Yuuri told him with a small, shy smile. “You can take me out then.”

Victor’s eyes widened and then nodded excitedly, giving Yuuri a heart-shaped smile. “I’ll come to pick you up?” he asked.

“That sounds great,” Yuuri replied with a sweet smile as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I'll see you then, Victor.”

Victor stared at him expectantly for a few seconds before Yuuri realised that he was actually waiting for his coffee.

“Oh, right! The latte, um, okay,” Yuuri stuttered as his hands nervously worked the coffee machine for his order. After, thankfully, no spills, Yuuri handed over the paper cup to the other man. “Here you go, sorry about the wait.”

Victor took a sip before throwing him a wink and then disappearing out the door.

***

As Yuuri finished up his shift, he dabbed some cologne on his neck and pushed his hair back from his head with a little gel. He had a daily pair of contacts in his bag just in case his glasses broke and he slipped them in now before freshening his face with some water. He took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror at himself.

 _You will not fuck this up, Yuuri. You will not fuck this up. A handsome man is coming to take you out. All you have to do is not make an ass of yourself._ In spite of the pep talk, Yuuri was still on edge. His whole body was jittering with nervous energy and he couldn't find a way to calm himself down.

Instead, Yuuri picked up his things and left the locker room. He said goodbye to his work colleagues and left the coffee shop, looking around outside for his date.

Victor flirtily clicked the police siren just for a second on his squad car to catch Yuuri’s attention from where he was parked across the road. He wound down the window and grinned at him.

The sight of Victor in his uniform with those dark sunglasses as he peered out of the window made Yuuri's heart race. He couldn't help smiling back and rushing over to the car. “You came,” he greeted.

“Of course!” he replied, opening the passenger side for him. “Sorry I didn’t have time to change,” he said, gesturing to this clothes. “I ended up back at the office helping out. I hope you don’t mind.” He could tell that Yuuri had made an effort. He smelled delicious and he had taken off his glasses, showing off his big brown eyes.

“No, not at all,” Yuuri replied as he slid into the passenger seat. “Your uniform definitely suits you.”

“Yeah, apparently it attracts cute men,” he replied with a wink and a grin. “So, I was thinking about going to get a big greasy burger if that’s okay? I’m starving.” Victor had been on shift all day and as usual, he had forgotten to eat.

“A burger sounds amazing,” Yuuri replied.

Victor drove Yuuri to his favourite burger joint, a local cop hang out that was in town. It wasn't the fanciest place in the world but they did amazing burgers and homemade fries that Victor was pretty sure could win anyone over.

As they entered, Yuuri smiled up at his date and smoothed a hand over his hair nervously. “Do they sell milkshakes here?” he asked with a quick glance around the establishment. “It's been so long since I've had a good milkshake.”

“They do! The best in town. Everything they sell is like sex but for your mouth,” he said with a cheeky grin.

The two of them sat down at the booth. Yuuri grabbed a menu so he could have something to occupy his fidgeting hands. His eyes wandered over the menu before flicking back to the gorgeous man opposite him.

“Do you bring your dates here often?” he asked in a quiet, thoughtful voice.

"I don't really have many dates," he admitted. "But me and the guys come here after work to unwind," he explained. "What about you?"

“Oh, um, no,” Yuuri began with a shake of his head. “I don't really date.”

"So, I should be flattered then," Victor replied, shooting Yuuri a smile.

Yuuri flushed. “I don't know about that. I'm the one who should be flattered. You're the first person to ask me out in… Wow, six years.” He glanced at the table and let out a sigh. “I definitely shouldn't have told you that.”

It was nice to hear that he didn't see Victor as just another notch in his bedpost. Victor had also been single for a few years and he got pretty lonely. Yuuri’s remarks from that very morning were the first thing that had made him smile in a long time. His last boyfriend hadn’t been able to cope with the long hours that Victor worked, but the less said about that, the better - it was a bit of a heavy subject for a first date.

“Anyway, shall we order? I'm dying for a chocolate milkshake and a chicken burger,” Yuuri said as he tried to change the subject to something lighter. “Maybe some sweet potato fries.”

Victor noticed the swift change in subject and nodded. “No problem!” he said, before going to the bar to order for the both of them.

Just as he was sitting back down, a familiar voice called out to him, “Hey, Nikiforov!” He turned instantly and blushed. It was Yuri Plisetsky, an officer on Victor’s unit. The blonde came to stand at the booth him and Yuuri was sat at. “Ohhh, look it’s the pretty Asian boy you’ve been hot for all day,” he said with a grin. “Victor is so ready for you to nai--”

“THANK YOU, Plisetsky, great to see you again!” He hurriedly stood and pushed the man away. He left looking rather pleased with himself and cackling. When Victor sat down, his face was bright red. “I’m so sorry about my friend. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring you here… I mean, I know cops can be a bit...”

“It's fine,” Yuuri interjected with a wide smile. “I didn't realise you spoke so highly of me to your co-workers. What exactly might you have said to them?”

If possible, Victor's blush darkened. "I thought you looked cute this morning, and then I spoke to you and you got all flustered which was even cuter. I was excited to get to know you…"

Yuuri laughed. “Well, it couldn't have been any worse than what I said to you,” he said in an effort to lessen his dates embarrassment. “It's nice to feel wanted for once.” Yuuri reached out his hand and grasped Victor's tight.

Butterflies erupted in Victor's stomach and he was grateful as their food appeared so he didn't have to analyse why Yuuri seemed to drive him so mad when they'd only just met that day.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said to the waitress before tucking into his food with great pleasure. “Wow, this burger really is great. I should come here more often.”

“With me?” Victor asked, hiding behind the question by taking a bite of his own burger.

Yuuri choked on his food a little before taking a sip of his water to calm him down. “If, uh, if you want to,” Yuuri began a little uneasily. “I'd like that a lot. You seem like a nice guy.”

“Thanks, you do too. I know this sounds crazy, but I actually really like you. I know we don’t really know each other, but I’d like to see you again!” Victor had no choice but to put himself out there, Yuuri’s company was pleasant and it made his palms sweat and his heart warm.

“I… I feel the same,” Yuuri replied with a small smile as his eyes darted downwards shyly. “But, this date isn’t over yet. We still have a lot more fun we can have.” Feeling impulsive, Yuuri lifted the spoon from his milkshake and dabbed the end on Victor’s nose, planting ice cream across the tip. He couldn’t stop the cackle that escaped him at the sight.

Victor couldn’t stop smiling and he scrubbed at his nose with a giggle. “You flirt,” he said, even though he loved it.

“I can get that off for you if you want?” Yuuri suggested as he smoothed his hair back and tried to look more confident than he felt.

Victor leant forward in invitation, daring Yuuri to lick it off. He wondered if the man would be so bold.

Yuuri pressed against the table top with the flat of his palms to meet Victor in the middle. He licked the sweet, chocolate ice cream off his nose before dropping down to surprise Victor with a kiss. “Tasty,” Yuuri whispered against his mouth with a smug smirk.

Pleasure twisted in Victor’s stomach. His last boyfriend had hated PDA so he hadn’t expected Yuuri to do that. It made him like Yuuri all the more. He was pleasantly surprised. As he heard catcalling from across the room, he didn’t care that some guys from his squad were watching, he captured Yuuri’s mouth into another sweet kiss.

Yuuri’s pulse raced and his palms began to sweat. He swiped his tongue against Victor’s one last time before pulling away and sitting back down, feeling overheated. “Wow,” he whispered under his breath and smiled. “That was one hell of a kiss.”

Victor stared at him for a few moments, feeling speechless as he felt electricity under his skin. He glanced down at Yuuri’s lips again. “Would it be completely outrageous to invite you back to mine for… coffee?” he said. “Like… now?”

The thought made Yuuri’s cock twitch and his heart beat faster. “No, not outrageous at all. Do you live far?” he asked with a lick of his lips.

“... not if I use my lights,” he replied.

Yuuri laughed. “Let’s get out of here.”

***

As Victor pushed Yuuri hard into the wall of his living room, Yuuri tried to take a deep breath, but lips were on his faster than he guessed. Victor’s tongue pressed inside his mouth and Yuuri moaned. He wrapped his arms around the other man and lifted his leg to wrap around Victor’s hip. Yuuri clutched the back of Victor’s head tight, encouraging the other man to kiss him harder and not to pull away. His fingertips caressed that beautiful silver hair and he moaned when his tongue dragged along Victor’s.

They pulled away for just a second for air. “Victor, you feel so good,” Yuuri whispered as his eyes fluttered closed. “Don’t stop touching me.”

Victor nodded, pulling Yuuri closer. “You feel so fucking good. I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock all day…” he admitted as he bit into Yuuri’s lip.

Yuuri groaned, low and deep. “Fuck, you can’t tease me like that,” he protested and kissed the other man filthily with lots of tongue.

“It’s not a tease,” he said with another kiss to the man’s mouth before he grabbed at Yuuri’s jeans and made quick work of his belt.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this is happening. This can’t be real life,” Yuuri babbled as he watched Victor on his knees in front of him. “Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Or don’t, I don’t want to wake up yet.”

Victor smirked at the other man's remark, he found Yuuri so funny and it made him so much more attractive to the officer. He was ever desperate to get his cock in his mouth. When he finally got his trousers open and then his boxers down, he eagerly grabbed the man’s cock as it was exposed to him. It was wide and long, uncut and just perfect and Victor’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

Victor closed his mouth around the head, looking up at Yuuri through hooded lashes, still fully dressed in his police uniform with his knees dug into the floor as he started to enthusiastically suck Yuuri’s cock. It was delicious.

“Holy fucking shit,” Yuuri cried as the gorgeous blond devoured his cock. “Oh my God, I forgot how good this feels. Fuck. I’m sorry if I come really quickly, your mouth is just so wet and warm and… Oh my God.” The young Japanese man couldn’t stop running his mouth no matter how much he wanted to.

Victor felt like he was falling in love as he listened to Yuuri babbling, he was so fucking cute. It made him want to devour him. He grinned at him as he started to wank the hot length and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out in an obscene invitation to come on it. If he made him come in mere minutes, then Victor would be so flattered, no-one had ever reacted to his touches so openly. He could hear every lick, suck and jerk of his hand taking the other man apart.

Seeing Victor’s filthy and blatant invitation was the last straw for Yuuri. He spilled his load messily all over Victor’s tongue, missing a little and getting some on his cheek and chin. “H-holy fuck,” Yuuri stuttered as his knees wobbled a little from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. “I didn’t mean to come that fast or on your face or… Oh, God.” Yuuri’s face flushed bright red.

Victor grinned as he swallowed. He untucked his shirt from his pants, pulling it over his head and exposing his toned body to Yuuri for the first time. He used his shirt to wipe Yuuri’s spunk off his face with a little laugh. “That was fantastic.”

“Understatement,” Yuuri replied breathily with a little laugh. “You wanna…?” he trailed off suggestively with a wink as he looked down over Victor’s chest.

Victor nodded eagerly and he stood. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him through his apartment. They were briefly distracted as they ran into Makkachin, or rather, she ran into them both, excited that Victor had brought a friend home.

“Oh my God, a puppy!” Yuuri cried as he dropped down into a crouch to pet them. “What’s her name? Oh, wait, fuck first, find out the puppy’s name later…” He followed Victor into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

With a deep, steadying breath, Yuuri looked around and took in the decor of the room. It was neat and simple. Everything seemed to have its place and there were very few touches of personality anywhere. Yuuri couldn’t even spot a photograph. His eyebrows drew together and he opened his mouth to ask about it when Victor was crowding into his personal space again.

“Promises, promises,” Victor whispered before disarming himself and then undoing his uniform slacks. He undressed until he was naked, his own cock hard as he lay back on the bed, patting the empty space next to him.

“Promises?” Yuuri squeaked as he joined him on the bed and took in the sight of naked Victor for the first time. “Holy shit, your cock is huge,” he blurted out before he realised then clasped his hands over his mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that. Oh God, please fuck me still.”

Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri down on the bed. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, feeling in awe as Yuuri’s comment made him so incredibly happy. He wouldn't say his cock was ‘massive’ but he was definitely not small by any standards.

“I was hoping we could fuck each other,” he said, “maybe take turns?” Victor hadn’t bottomed in such a long time, but he liked Yuuri so much that he wanted anything and everything he could possibly give him. He felt desperate to have all of him.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “This has to be a dream, oh God, Victor.” He tumbled on top of the other man, frantically kissing him like his life depended on it while he tried to wiggle out of his jeans and pants. “I’ll do anything you say, you’re so hot.”

Victor was gagging to get Yuuri naked. He’d already gotten a taste of his beautiful cock and now he wanted to get his hands on him - everywhere. He helped Yuuri get out of his clothes, his hands running over every inch of new skin as it was revealed to him. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he groaned.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s sweet lips again before reluctantly pulling away to grab lube and condoms from the bedroom drawer. Yuuri lazily stroked his cock while he watched Victor and let his eyes linger on every supple curve of his toned, muscular body.

“You’re the gorgeous one,” Yuuri commented, “I’m pretty flabby and plain in comparison. Oh God, why am I saying that now? Forget I said anything.” Yuuri was pretty close to simply asking Victor to gag him before he ruined this date further.

Victor was amused by the other man’s comments and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d never really been silly while having sex before, so this was new and he decided that he liked it. He was so very relaxed around Yuuri. It was nice.

“Shhhh,” he whispered, “you’re perfect. You make me so hard… I can’t wait to fuck you.” As if to prove his point he reached for Yuuri’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Fuck,” Yuuri whispered before reaching out to cup Victor’s face and kiss him again. He let his tongue bathe in the warmth of his lover’s mouth and wrapped his leg around his waist. “Please, please, fuck me.”

Victor immediately reached for the lube and squirted some in his hand. “Is it ok if I finger you open?” he asked, ever the gentleman, he knew some men liked to prep themselves and he didn't want to fuck up with Yuuri.

“Yes, please,” Yuuri agreed with an enthusiastic nod. “I would love that.”

Victor was pleased, he always found pleasure in touching others, so the fact that he’d gotten to suck Yuuri’s cock and now he was allowed to finger him made him dizzy with happiness. He wasted no time, hovering over Yuuri as he slipped his fingers between his ass cheeks and smeared lube on his hole.

Yuuri let out a loud gasp at the gentle touch and he felt every muscle of his body relax, trusting Victor in his most intimate place. “Please, Victor, give me more,” he begged in a low, husky voice. He rocked his hips into the other man’s hand in encouragement.

Victor happily pushed one finger inside, and then straight away another, as he felt Yuuri’s muscles immediately give in and relax. He was clearly eager and was experienced enough to know what to expect. As he pressed inside, Victor concentrated on searching for Yuuri’s prostate as he stretched him. He enjoyed the sensation of Yuuri’s warm, soft hole and he stroked inside him tenderly.

Being fingered was one of Yuuri’s favourite pleasures and it had been so long since he’d had a partner who was willing to do it, so he relaxed back into the bed sheets and opened his legs wide. When he felt Victor plunging deep inside, Yuuri moaned loud and let his head fall back. “Right there, Victor, please,” he begged.

Victor drank in Yuuri's words, feeding off them and using them to urge him on. He fucked him sloppily, excited at how loud and vocal the other man was. He hated to compare, but his ex had been mostly silent in bed and it had always made Victor feel insecure. This was something else. It was enjoyment and passion and fun and it was just perfect and everything Viktor hadn't known he was missing out on.

Yuuri's ass squeezed around him, sucking his fingers in as the man cried out unashamed and he let Victor do whatever he wanted. Yuuri reached back to grip the headboard behind him tight and let out a low moan.

“God, you're really good at moving your fingers,” Yuuri whispered huskily. “You… Oh God, Victor…” He couldn't string coherent thoughts together now that Victor was fingering him in earnest and stretching his hole wide.

Just when he was enjoying himself, Yuuri sighed and rolled his eyes because he felt his limp cock filling again and getting hard. His previous partners had hated how insatiable he was in bed since his recovery time was so quick and Yuuri had a lot of stamina. He really didn't want to scare Victor away so he tried desperately to think of anything that would turn him off, but it wasn't working with such a hot body on display in front of him.

“Just, uh, just ignore that,” Yuuri said as he grabbed a cushion to place over his hard cock, his cheeks flushing bright red.

Victor watched in interest, grabbing the pillow off Yuuri and staring down in amazement at the man's quick recovery time. “Why would I want to? I want it in me so bad,” he admitted, reaching forward to play with Yuuri's dick as he continued to finger him. “Don't you want to fuck me with your big cock Yuuri and return the favour? I'm gonna make you feel so good…”

Yuuri couldn't contain himself. His eyes rolled to the back of his he let out a groan. “Oh my God, a hot cop wants my dick in him. You're gonna be the death of me.” The younger man grabbed Victor by the shoulder and pulled him up.

“Fuck me now, I'm ready, I need it,” he begged with wide eyes, kissing him intently.

Victor grabbed a condom and urgently opened it with his teeth. Within seconds he was rolling it on and pressing the head against Yuuri's slick, relaxed hole. Yuuri's legs instantly wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer, pushing his cock in and past his needy rim.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Yuuri moaned as he devoured Victor's mouth. “You feel so good inside me.”

Victor immediately started to fuck him, he couldn't help but push into the tight wet heat over and over, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before as Yuuri alive under him, moaning and swearing, rocking back against Victor's cock like he couldn't get enough of it.

“Yes, that's it,” Yuuri encouraged as he dug his fingernails into the meat of Victor's back. Their bodies moved in sync together despite it being their first time. It was like they were made to fit together, two halves of a shattered gem coming together to form one again.

Pleasure had never been so exquisite for Yuuri before. A lot of his previous partners didn't listen and respond to his body the way Victor did. He seemed to know the insides and outs of Yuuri, even the parts he wasn't aware of himself. It had him writhing and moaning and whimpering underneath Victor's enthusiastic and fevered touches.

His cock was rubbing against Victor's hard abs and the friction was driving him crazy. His hair was matted and all over the place as he was fucked into the pillows, but Yuuri didn't care.

Victor felt like he was in heaven, he had never felt so good and he was sure it was all because of Yuuri. He reached for his hand, desperately trying to feel closer to him. He wanted it all.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped out as he moaned against Yuuri's neck, their hands squeezing tightly at each other. “Fuck, I’m gonna come…” He kissed Yuuri, thrusting into him the last few times before he couldn’t stop his orgasm. Everything was too amazing. Too perfect.

A groan escaped Yuuri as Victor’s cock throbbed and released inside him. He wished for an irrational moment that there had been no condom between them so Yuuri could feel the warmth of Victor's come inside him. Instead, Yuuri held Victor close and kissed his sweating forehead.

“Was that good for you, baby?” he whispered and rubbed soothing circles over Victor's back.

Victor laughed breathlessly and kissed Yuuri’s face. Dragging his lips down Yuuri’s neck to suck on the sensitive skin as his orgasm buzzed under his skin. “So fucking good, now I want that beautiful dick in me. Fuck me,” he groaned.

He reached for the lube and straddled Yuuri. He smeared the cold fluid over himself, immediately pushing two fingers into himself. He was so relaxed from his orgasm that they slipped inside with no fuss. Wanting to feel it, Victor immediately gripped Yuuri’s cock and grabbed another condom, fixing it in place before he slowly sunk down on it, locking eyes with him.

When Victor moved so quickly, Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise before the breath was knocked out of him as he bottomed out in Victor's tight, firm ass. “Holy shit, you feel incredible,” Yuuri moaned and grabbed Victor's hips, encouraging him to ride him harder and faster.

Victor lost control and greedily bounced in Yuuri’s lap, his hands planted firmly on the man’s chest. He had been thinking about this all day and now finally, he was here and it felt so unbelievable - Yuuri’s cock was hard and thick and as he rode it, moaning like a whore and unable hold back. He felt so comfortable around Yuuri that he didn't care what he might look like or what Yuuri might think of him being so demanding.

Above him, Victor looked like a Greek God. He was all power, muscle, and beauty as they fucked and Yuuri couldn't resist running his hands over every inch of skin that was available to him.

“God, you're beautiful,” Yuuri told him and bit down on his lip, hard. He smoothed his hands down Victor's sides and when he reached his ass, Yuuri slapped the firm globes he found there and grinned up at his lover. He'd never had so much fun having sex with someone before in his life.

“As beautiful as you look like this, I can't stop myself,” Yuuri warned before sitting up and flipping Victor over until he was the one on his back on the bed. Yuuri smiled down at him as he re-entered his tight hole and lifted one of Victor's legs, bending it against his chest as he fucked him deep and slow.

“Oh my God, fuck,” Victor cried out in bliss. He relaxed back into the sheets and let Yuuri do whatever the fuck he wanted to him. “Please, oh my God, please, you feel so good,” he moaned, his hands restless and scrambling to grip onto something. He found Yuuri’s biceps and gripped onto him as he was pounded into the bed.

Yuuri smiled at the sight of Victor wrecked beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to bring him the best pleasure of his life. He leaned down and caught one of Victor's nipples in his mouth, kissing it and then biting it gently as he continued to rock his cock in and out of Victor's body.

“I want to take you apart, Victor,” Yuuri whispered, his voice commanding and firm. “I want to watch you fall apart while you come around my cock. Do you think you can do that? Can you get hard again for me?”

Yuuri pressed down on Victor's leg against his chest and forced the man to bend a little more. He buried his cock deeper inside until he heard Victor cry out in pleasure and he knew he'd found his sweet spot. He started grinding the head of his cock against it torturously. He grinned as he watched Victor's face twist in pleasure.

Victor could do nothing but moan and beg and he was shocked to felt his cock hardening, as if it couldn’t disobey Yuuri’s demand. He had never been so thoroughly fucked in his life and he never wanted it to stop.

“Good boy,” Yuuri purred as Victor's cock stood throbbing and red. He started thrusting again in earnest, aiming for Victor's prostate with each thrust and almost succeeding. He fucked him as hard and fast as he could, groaning as he felt the wet heat of the other man's ass as he sucked him in over and over.

Victor was drowning under the praise, no one had ever talked to him that way and Yuuri’s words were firmly stuck in his mind. “Please, Yuuri, please touch my cock,” he begged, writhing underneath the man and unable to reach between their bodies due to the angle. “Please, please make me come.”

Yuuri was never one to deny a pretty boy. He reached down between them and gripped Victor's cock before loosely jerking it to the same rhythm of his thrusts. “Come for me, beautiful,” Yuuri commanded.

Victor cried out, his face flaming as he moaned loud and unrestrained. He felt himself spiralling out of control and completely overwhelmed as pleasure bloomed in his stomach. Before he could stop it he felt his balls tightening and his ass throbbing and he was spurting come all over his own stomach and chest.

Yuuri fucked him through it and watched Victor's face with rapt attention, memorising every flutter of his lashes and every movement of his mouth as he moaned in pleasure. Yuuri never wanted to forget this. It wasn't long before he followed his lover, burying his cock deep inside as he came and filled the condom fully with a crazy amount of come. He forgot how much of a turn on topping could be.

As he came down from his high, Yuuri pulled out and slid the condom off. He tied it and tossed it into the wastebasket before falling onto his back next to Victor. “Well, fuck, that was the best first date I've ever had,” Yuuri remarked with a snicker.

Victor flushed as he sat up and grinned. “Who said it was over yet?”

Yuuri looked over at the other man with huge eyes. “You can’t want to go again already,” he cried incredulously.

Victor laughed. “Well, no, let’s give it an hour first. Until then, what do you say to a shower and cuddles?”

Yuuri closed his eyes. “This is heaven, I’m in heaven right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was so fun to write. We hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
